


First First Kiss

by SecondSilk



Series: The Melbourne Life [1]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: mcsmooch, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-11
Updated: 2010-10-11
Packaged: 2017-10-12 14:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/125979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondSilk/pseuds/SecondSilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One night in October in Melbourne.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First First Kiss

The first time John Sheppard kisses Rodney McKay, they're standing in Lincoln Park, where the elm trees are still pale with spring. John is walking Rodney back to his office - it's on the way to his tram home.

When John had invited Rodney to join him at his weekly dinner with Teyla and Ronon, he had not thought it was a date, had not considered Rodney more than a sort-of-friend who needed company. But in the warm evening air, in the time between final assignments and end of year exams, between the end of the football season and start of summer, John is thinking he's changed his mind.

He pauses under the street light at the end of the path and reaches out to catch Rodney's arm, interrupting Rodney's explanation of the flaws in the public transport system. Rodney simply stops speaking, looks at John with a puzzled delight, pleased curiosity. It has always made John want to shock him; and this time he already has a plan.

John runs his hand up Rodney's arm and steps into Rodney's space as he cups the back of his head. There's a beat where Rodney is completely still before John leans forward to kiss him. It's warm, and not quite dry. It lasts an eternal four heart beats, then John pulls back.

Rodney is looking at John placidly. John blinks, not quite sure that he can see desire in the edges of Rodney's eyes, the corner of his mouth.

"Okay?" Rodney says.

"Okay," John agrees, although he has no idea what it's supposed to mean. He shifts his weight, preparing to step away. He can't pass on the opportunity to run his hand back down Rodney's arm. Rodney catches his hand at the last moment, wraps his fingers around John's palm and holds on.

"Okay," Rodney says again, turning back to the street towards campus and leading John away.

John curls his fingers around Rodney's and thinks, "Okay."


End file.
